Fairytale Days
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Mizuki, Yuuta and the beauty of fairytales. [Mizuki x Yuuta - oneshot]


**Fairytale Days**

**author:** Gabrielle MoonBeam (man my nick sucks ass -_-)   
**fandom:** Prince of Tennis (Takeshi Konomi, TV Tokyo and some others own the show. No profit is made from this thing.)   
**warnings:** Mizuki x Yuuta -> shounen ai. Go away if it's not your thing. Beware the rampant OOCness. Bwaha.   
**notes:** About 30 minutes including editing and the hunting-for-mistakes-part. Not a very good fic but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Done for a challenge on the LJ community temps_mort. 

---- 

Sometimes Yuuta thinks Mizuki-san is a bit weird. From the way the other boy tilts his head to the color of the day's shirt - this time it's pink with yellow flowers - nothing is quite what Yuuta likes to consider normal. To Mizuki-san, everything seems to be about colors and scents and fabrics and tennis. 

"Did you know, Yuuta-kun", and Yuuta always shivers at the soft tone of Mizuki-san's voice, "that every day is a tiny little fairy tale?" 

Yuuta glances at the other boy, cheeks just a tiny bit red and fingers twitching. They're sitting on a bench outside one of St. Rudolph Gakuen's many tennis courts, faces lit with the setting sun. Mizuki-san is smiling, hands clasped at his knees. 

"No, Mizuki-san, never thought about it. What do you mean?" 

Mizuki-san chuckles a bit, shifts and brushes a lean thigh against Yuuta's. Everything halts for a moment. 

"Haven't you ever looked into the mirror in the morning and seen something that just might belong into another world? Stopped to wonder what it might be like on the other side of the glass?" 

Yuuta thinks for a little while, lips curving and Mizuki-san is suddenly staring at him. His eyes are unnerving, deep and smiling a little. 

"Never said 'Once upon a time' to yourself while picking out the school uniform shirt from your cupboard? Muttered and whispered your way through the day, telling of another place and time where you are what matters the most?" 

Yuuta swallows, can't think of anything to say. The setting sun casts a soft, golden red hue on Mizuki-san's perfect white skin and Yuuta's lips feel a bit dry just then. Mizuki-san is still looking at him with a crooked smirk of a smile and his hand brushes against Yuuta's fingers. 

"Ever thought at breakfast what it would be like if you had, in fact, crushed your brother? Because those things can be fairy tales too, you know." 

Mizuki-san nods, shifts a bit closer and Yuuta's shoulders are suddenly tensed all the way up to his reddened ears. He wants to flee, but Mizuki-san's hand is resting on his thigh and he seems to be getting dizzy and somehow he can't see straight anymore. 

"My little fairy tale is all about a nasty little wolf with brown fur and brown eyes and paws more gentle and softer than anything else. During breakfast he sits across from me and my tale makes it out that all he's devouring is my mouth right then and there." 

Mizuki-san's breath is warm and tickling Yuuta's ear. The brown-haired boy swallows, tries to pull away but can't. 

"And then I become the wolf when I see you during practice. I can almost feel you under my fingers", Mizuki-san's hand presses closer to Yuuta's thigh and inches up just a bit, "I can nearly taste you on my tongue and then", Yuuta draws a breath, heart hammering madly, "you become a fluffy little bunny for me to gobble up and lick all over." 

And finally Yuuta can find it in himself to stand up, knock his senpai's hand away from him. In a high-pitched voice he squeals something about homework and goes off at a run toward the dormitories, heart fluttering and fluttering and something painful pinching at his chest and lower belly. 

Mizuki leans back, eyes half-lidded, and gazes at the remnants of the sunset. 

"Oh yes, once upon a time and happily ever after..." He chuckles, presses the fingers that touched Yuuta to his lips and remembers the way his little bunny ran off with a blush on his cheeks and a mind full of dirty pretty things. 

---- 


End file.
